Letters from Camp The Sequel to GGL Girls
by ZiggyGurl
Summary: The gang from Camp Green Lake Girls are in for the summer of a lifetime. From divorces, and trips to Hawaii to memories of love and pain. Told completely in letter and diary format. Do yourself a favor and read the prequel if you don't want to be lost.
1. From Diamond to Thorne

Disclaimer-I do not own Holes (sadly) but the character Thorne belongs to me. The character Robyn belongs to Sachiko (SquiddlyGurl) and the character Diamond belongs to Nikki, and the character Blaze belongs to Kacie (Graciethe4th.) Don't know what the hell's going on? **Read the PREQUEL**. You'll be less confused.

Dear Emily "Thorne",

Hi. This is Rachel (Diamond.) I was sitting at home, doing my homework, and I started drawing a rose, and then thorns on it, and then I thought about you. Wow, it has been really weird here. People aren't treating me the same. I am friendless, and not even the teachers call on me or anything...which is weird. I come from a town that is small; thus the gossip spreads fast. I miss Camp Green Lake. I wish that I could go back and relive everything. I just wish that I was nicer to you...and not just you...everyone. I feel so horrible about Teddy. What happened was the worst thing ever. If only I was kinder, and then I wouldn't feel guilty. It was MY fault that the fire happened. It was MY fault that Teddy died. I am feeling like crap right now. I can't eat or sleep or talk or do anything. Thorne, I would like to talk to you again. You are a wonderful girl and I really appreciate you being as nice as you could to me and saving my butt. Please write back.

Love, Rachel "Diamond" Bilson

Author's Note- Nikki wrote this chapter. Thank you Nikki!


	2. From Thorne To Diamond

Hello (Dear is too formal) Rachel (Diamond),

My mom got this beautiful diamond necklace the other day, reminded me of you...I didn't write though, kind of nervous I guess. We are living in Texas now. My family hadn't moved in like...200 years, and now because of me we've moved three times in 4 years! I go to the same high school as Blaze. It's awful the way you're being treated. I'm glad we moved, if we had stayed in New York all of the kids would pick fights with me, thinking I was tough...here...kids are respectful of me, they think I might hurt them I think. I have friends. I don't really hang out with anyone but Blaze (I still call her that) outside of school though. I wrote a letter to Zigzag a while ago...he hasn't written back. Its been 8 months since Camp Green Lake today! Camp Green Lake gave me a type of individualist feeling, even though it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I think I really learned something. I know that sounds corny, but it's true. What happened to Teddy was awful, try not to blame yourself though. I've done some researching on Teddy. I found out that she was a suspect in a murder, and that she had been suicidal for a while. Nothing that happened to Teddy was your fault. I was really reclusive the first couple of months, but my research really helped me feel better. I also did some research on suicide. I've joined a suicidal teens group, I'm a counselor! It really makes me feel better to listen to some of those stories, it's like...I realize that anything I've ever been through is small to their problems you know? I know that is really corny. I've gotten accepted to a college in the same town that Magnet lives in. He is a year older than me though, by the time I'm in college he'll probably be gone. Well, my mom is trying to drag me off for some school shopping, I'm going to go sneak out of the window, so I don't have to go. Write back!

Sincerely,

Thorne


	3. From Diamond to Magnet

Dear Jose (or Magnet, which I know you like better),

Hi. This is Rachel "Diamond." Do you remember me? I think about you a lot. I wrote a letter to Thorne, and we ended up calling each other and she gave me your address (that girl keeps up with EVERYONE, huh?) I have missed Camp Green Lake even though I had some bad experiences...but then I met all these different people who at first I resented, but now I would do anything to just talk to them. Since I've been home, I've been treated different, and even though I don't like the fact that I am the center of all the gossip at school, I'm not branded the "teacher's pet" anymore and I'm not always in overachiever mode. I hope that you write back soon.

Love, Rachel "Diamond" Bilson

Author's Note- This chapter was written by Nikki


	4. From Magnet to Diamond

Hi Diamond,

I got your letter a couple of weeks ago...I'm sorry I didn't write, it just felt so weird...Thorne and I have been writing letters. She called the other day, and I told her I had gotten a letter from you...and that I was afraid to write you back...she convinced me to write you. It's not that I didn't want to talk to you, it's just...I don't know...I didn't know...what to say. I've really missed you, since I've been back from camp, all of the girls, and everyone here, seem so...boring. I'm glad you're doing better. I know I never told you this while we were at camp...but...I...I love you.

Magnet


	5. From Zigzag to Thorne

Author's Note- This is a reply from a letter in my last story. It was in the epilogue chapter. I know you're probably going back right now to try to find the first letter- so...I'll post it right here for you-

Dear Ricky,

I know..it's been six months since Camp Green Lake, and you probably don't remember me. This is Emily "Thorne" Messina. I was going to write you earlier, but I've been busy at my new school...and to tell you the truth, I've been a little afraid to write you! I really miss you. I don't know what else to say...Blaze and I go to the same high school so it is a lot easier to me. I've been talking to Rhythm too, through letters. I hope you write me back.

Thorne

**End Author's Note**

Hello Thorne,

Thorne...I remember you, I don't think I'll ever forget you, ever. How could anyone forget someone like you? You wrote me such a long time ago, but it's not my fault I didn't write back...my mom read the letter...before I could. I talked to Rhythm too, I saw her at a concert actually...in Dallas. At first I thought I was seeing things! I really miss you...

Zigzag


	6. From Diamond to Rhythm

Dear Magnet,

Sorry I haven't written you. I have been so busy with school and all, but I have been floating on air since your letter. When I start acting pessimistic and look on the down side, I think of it. I know that sounds so corny. I got a letter from Thorne the other day, inviting me to come with her to Hawaii. This is so cool...I'm really excited. Her dad says that he has something really important to tell her and her younger siblings. Where are you planning on going to college at? And Magnet...I love you too.

Diamond

Author's Note- Nikki wrote this letter. Don't you love Nikki? YOU SHOULD!


	7. From Rhythm To Diamond

Hey Diamond,

Thanks for the letter. You weren't the nicest, but I can imagine why. I've got a friend who was labeled a "teacher's pet" and a "goody goody" ...my father isn't treating me any better... I think that at Camp Green Lake I was living a lot better. Sorry to complain, but I have to let some steam out. Yeah, we should get together sometime.

Rhythm

Author's Note- Nikki again. She's futuremrsdepp on FP if you wanna read some of her other stuff. She doesn't have an account here.


	8. From Thorne To XRay

Hello Rex (X-Ray),

This is Thorne Messina from Camp Green Lake. We were learning about rays today, and its like blah blah blah x-ray, gamma ray, blah blah blah. And I was just like "I need to talk to X-Ray." So while the class is learning about rays, I'm writing this letter to you. I just wanted to say: I was a real bitch to you at Camp. I think the reason we didn't get along...you're gonna think I'm nuts when I say this...but I think the reason we fought was because our personalities were so much alike. We were both fighting for control. I'm going to fail my quiz tomorrow for writing this letter but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Write back.

Thorne


	9. From Thorne To Zigzag

Hello Zigzag,

I'm really glad that you wrote me back, Zig! Yeah, Rhythm told me she saw you. Did she have green hair then? She said she dyed it. Her dad isn't treating her the best, from what I hear. I have so many things I want to tell you but I just can't put them into words...I wish I could talk to you in person! So, what have you been up to lately? I just got a new horse. Her name is Peregrine. My dad thought I was totally nuts.

Thorne


	10. From Diamond to Squid

Hiylo Squid,

This is Diamond Bilson from Camp Green Lake. I thought about you while listening to Linkin Park's "A Place For My Head", and it reminded me of you. How are you doing? I'm doing okay, I guess. Teddy's death has affected me so much. I'm depressed, and I thought maybe a letter from someone would cheer me up. I miss everyone from CGL, even you! Yes, you! I wasn't the nicest there, but I can be really sweet. Write back!

Diamond

Author's Note- Nikki's work.


	11. From Squid to Diamond

Hey Diamond,

"A Place For My Head"? I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or not! You know what's weird? I turned on the Meteora CD right when my cousin came in with the letter. I guess you must've known that I'm living in Missouri with my cousins now. It's funny (well, not funny) that I didn't like Teddy, at all, not even remotely, and I was so depressed after she died. I can't listen to "A Place For My Head" anymore, it's weird that you can. All of Chester's screaming reminds me of those screams, when Teddy just...walked...into the fire...I'm doing a lot better now. I'm two years behind in school, so I'm like...a grade below you now. I'm going to be a marine biologist in college. I'm trying to figure out where I'm going now. I feel so disconnected from everyone from Camp Green Lake now. Everyone lives in Texas except me! I've got to go now, my little cousin Sarah is at the door, she wants a "Piggy back ride" and she wants it now!

Squid


	12. From Thorne to Rhythm

OMG Rhythm,

Oh my god! I'm like, freaking out right now! I'm so excited I can't even call you on the phone! The summer is coming up in two weeks, and my dad says I can take three friends to Hawaii for a month over the summer, then bring my friends back to stay with me for another month! I'm so excited! You have no idea! Since I have like...hardly ANY friends here (well I have friends...but no good ones) I want you to come with me! Please? I can't believe my dad is doing this for me...he is taking me, my younger sister, my younger brother three friends of mine, and three friends of each of my sibling's. We have a summer home in Hawaii or whatever, and my dad must've fallen and hit his head. His boss gave him a huge bonus this month, so I'm so excited. Please say you'll come? Please? If you don't come, then I don't know who to invite! I'm going to invite you, Diamond and Blaze.

Thorne


	13. From Diamond to Magnet

Dear Magnet,

Sorry I haven't written you. I have been so busy with school and all, but I have been floating on air since your letter. When I start acting pessimistic and look on the down side, I think of it. I know that sounds so corny. I got a letter from Thorne the other day, inviting me to come with her to Hawaii. This is so cool...I'm really excited. Her dad says that he has something really important to tell her and her younger siblings. Where are you planning on going to college at? And Magnet...I love you too.

Diamond

Author's Note- Nikki wrote this letter. Don't you love Nikki? YOU SHOULD!


	14. From Rhythm To Thorne

Hi Thorne,

A chance to go with Hawaii? Of course I'll go! My dad says it is all right with him, since he is going on a 'business trip' to Vegas over the summer, and he can't take me. He thinks I'm going to go kill someone, and he'll get rid of me for the summer. I'm okay with Diamond and Blaze. I wonder what the big news from your dad is going to be? He sounds like he really changed! I'm happy for you! And REALLY excited. Hey, I have this little problem though, I got these tickets to go to a Good Charlotte concert over the summer. When will I be going home?

Rhythm


	15. From Thorne To Rhythm

Hello Rhythm,

This is going to have to be a short letter. We have exams in the morning. We're going to leave on June 5th. We'll probably be back on July 3rd because we're going to have a July 4th party at our house. Dad says you and Diamond can stay with me until August 1st after that. School starts on September 10th here. So I'm planning on having a pretty good summer. I hope you can make your concert!

Thorne


	16. From Rhythm To Thorne

Hey Thorne,

We had exams 3 days ago, tomorrow is the last day of school, June 1st! The concert is on August 3rd! I have 15 tickets. I won these tickets in like this radio thing, it's like 15th row! I was wondering if you, Diamond and Blaze might want to come with me? But you'll have to stay in a hotel or something, because I know my dad won't let you stay with me. I don't know who else I'll invite. I'm thinking maybe...Camp Green Lake reunion! Wouldn't that be cool? I have enough tickets...you'll have to help me put it together...maybe we could work it out or something. By the time you get this letter it will probably be time for me to get on the plane and head to your house! So I'll see ya soon!

Rhythm


	17. From Magnet to Diamond

Hey Diamond,

That sounds like fun! Hawaii sounds really nice. I wish I could see you! I'm going to be bored all summer! I was talking on the phone with Thorne the other night, and she was telling me about the trip. You guys are going to be gone for a whole month. Thorne's dad seemed like such a bad person when we met him at camp...maybe he changed, then. I hope you guys have a good time! Sorry this letter is short, I don't have much time to write...

Magnet


	18. From Squid to Diamond

Hey Squid,

Sorry I haven't written you, Squid! I'm going to the other side of Texas to go see Thorne! In like two hours! I'm going to Hawaii with her, Rhythm, and Blaze. Her dad is taking us. I thought he was such a mean man when he visited the camp...ah well...I hope you have a really good summer. I hope I do too, I need some fun! I'll write you from Hawaii and everything. Have a good summer! Don't get into trouble, you don't need to go back to Juvie or anything!

Diamond

**Author's Note: **Nikki and I spent a night watching Linkin Park: Live in Texas and writing. This is the last chapter from that night.


	19. From Thorne to Zigzag

Dear Zigzag,

My dad finally told us his big news. I don't know if I'm happy or sad, you have no idea how confused I am right now, Zigzag. I can't believe this. He told us on the way to pick Blaze up. We were still arguing when we picked her up. We actually argued all the way to the airport. At the airport we picked Diamond and Rhythm up, went and got something to eat, then came back and got on the plane. Now I'm writing you as we fly over Arizona. Everyone is asleep, so I'm writing you a letter. I can't sleep at all. I'm so excited about Hawaii and all, plus my dad's 'great' news. I wish I could come see you later this summer. Oh, Rhythm got these tickets for a concert. (Sorry for the eraser marks, this plane is bumpy!) She was wondering if you would help us write letters to everyone from CGL asking if they wanted to have a little reunion at the concert. I think it is a pretty cool idea. Ok...well...right me back soon!

Thorne


	20. From X Ray to Thorne

Dear Thorne,

You are probably getting this in Hawaii, I sent this to your home address because I wasn't sure, though. I hope you are lounging about. I'm here in Texas, burning up. You are probably in a huge beach house in Hawaii drinking iced tea and reading romance novels. I don't envy you about the romance novels, but the other parts sound nice. Zigzag wrote a letter to me about your 'big news' and he also talked to me about the Good Charlotte concert. While I'm not that crazy about the band, the concert sounds great. I'm sorry if you failed your quiz because of thinking of my wonderfulness! Write back, if you can take a break from lounging around the beach for a while.

X-Ray


	21. From Rhythm to Squid

Dear Squid,

Hi. I haven't talked to you in a really long time. I've been meaning to write you a letter but to tell you the truth I've been kind of nervous about it. Thorne says she has been writing you for a while. Have you heard her dad's 'big news'?. Her dad has decided he is going to get a divorce! So now Thorne and her brother and sister have to decide if they want to live with their mom or dad. It's going to be really complicated too, because they just moved to Texas and all. Thorne wants to go with her dad a lot, but her dad is moving back to L.A. and she is afraid it will like, bring back memories or whatever. I told her she could move in with me. She said she had been through enough hell lately. So I guess you haven't heard from your mom lately? I hope you are liking Missouri!

Rhythm


	22. Thorne's Diary Excerpt One

Dear Diary,

Blaze is asleep and she is laying her head on Diamond's shoulder. Diamond is asleep with her head on Rhythm's shoulder. Rhythm is asleep with her head on Diamond's head. It is so funny. I took at least 20 pictures and a video of Rhythm muttering in her sleep. I'm a mean person. Oh well, I'll get over it. I'm writing in pink pen right now because it is fun. I want to thump my father. He is divorcing my mother, and he has decided to move to California. Not only California, but Los Angeles. Bad memories, plus leaving Texas. I'd rather live with him, but I don't want to leave Texas. I'm so torn now on what to do. I wrote Zigzag a letter. I'll send it to him once we get to Hawaii. This is so bad. Maybe we'll do that little reunion thing. I hope so. I'm going to go online on my laptop and check my e-mail. I'm so bored. This is like the never ending plane ride. Everyone that I came with is asleep, and there is a movie on. I think it is Milo and Otis. A kid's movie. Err. Well, I'll write later.

Thorne

**Author's Note: **I love Milo and Otis, for the record.


	23. From Diamond to Magnet

Dear Magnet,

I hope you are reading this before you opened the package because if not you didn't follow my directions!! Inside of the package is: pictures of us on the beach outside of Thorne's house, pictures of our snorkeling instructor, Thorne's dad actually laughing, and a lot of other funny pictures. I also am sending you some shells. Hawaii is great. I wish you were here too. The beach house is great. It is so big. It's a glass house too, which is really cool. We all even have our own rooms (because we're older than Thorne's siblings. Yay.) Thorne keeps asking her dad if we can go stay at one of the resorts here. I'm hoping he'll say yes, there is one that has dolphins and everything. I'm having a great time. I hope you have a great summer. I'll write again soon.

Love Diamond

P.S. I said great a thousand times!


	24. From Thorne To Armpit

Dear Armpit,

Hi. I'm in Hawaii now. I was just writing you a letter because I didn't earlier. I love summers. I was wondering if you would be interested in a get together in about a month. It's going to be a concert and Rhythm has tickets for a little reunion. Well I'm sort of in a hurry because I'm supposed to be at a snorkeling lesson in a few minutes. Write me back if you get the chance.

Thorne

P.S. I'll send you some pictures and more information when I'm not in so big of a hurry!


	25. From Squid to Diamond

Hey Diamond,

I got your letter a while ago but I never really got a chance to respond! Sorry about that. I am writing to the address that I found for Thorne's dad's summer house in Hawaii. I hope this gets to you! Yeah, I figured Thorne's dad was like a major prick or something from the way he acted at camp! Is he really mean to you guys or is he nice? Or does he never speak to you? I got a letter from my mother. She wants to see me again. Needless to say I responded by saying "Hell no" and not sending her a letter back. I'll try to be good.

Squid


	26. From Zigzag to Thorne

Dear Thorne,

What could be so bad that you argued with your dad THAT long? I think you must've forgotten to mention it in your letter or something. I hope you are having loads of fun in Hawaii! Sure! I'll help you guys write letters. I wish we could have reunions all the time and it will be sooooo cool if we can have one this summer! I want to see everyone again, especially you. And yeah, it is a great idea. Tell her I said thanks for the invitation! Send me some pictures from Hawaii!

Loads of love,

Zigzag


	27. From Thorne To XRay

Dear X-Ray,

Yep, we are sitting around drinking iced tea. But there is no time for romance novels because we are too busy talking! We haven't seen each other in forever and we are talking our heads off. Remind me to thank Zigzag for writing you. Yeah, did I even tell Zigzag my news? I didn't think I did. Yes, your wonderfulness ruined the last quiz of the year for me. Oh well, maybe I won't have to repeat the year because of the quiz! Yeah, it was very expensive on my part to write to you but I did it just to show you I care enough to write. Sorry about the red stain on the letter, I am eating barbecued ribs!

Love,

Thorne


	28. From Squid to Rhythm

Dear Rhythm,

Thank you for writing me back. I was nervous to write you too. No, I hadn't heard the big news. I hope everything turns out OK for Thorne. It would help her so much if she didn't have to move to L.A. Maybe her dad will reconsider moving there? I thought she didn't like her dad. Thorne said that your house would be like hell? Would it be? I miss you Rhythm! I wish you could get away from your dad like I got away from my mom. Yeah, I like it a lot here. And, I did hear from my mom. She wanted me to move in but I told her no.

Love Squid


	29. Magnet to Diamond

Dear Diamond,

Yep, I did read the letter first! Thank you very much! I like the pictures of you guys sleeping the best! I heard that Thorne started a website that has pictures of you guys and journal entries and stuff. Can you give me that address? I want to check it out! Has she taken any videos or anything of you guys? I hope you guys get to see the dolphins, and send me lots of pictures. My summer is going pretty well. Mostly I've been hanging out at home, sometimes I'll go out and play basketball in the yard and stuff. My social life isn't all that healthy. I miss you.

Love Magnet


	30. From Armpit to Thorne

Thorne,

I was wondering why I never got a letter from you! Hawaii, huh? I wish we got to go to Hawaii! Your parents must be rolling in the money, huh? A reunion really sounds great. It is very boring here, nothing to do at all. Snorkeling lessons seem so far off of the hot dry weather around here. I've been working a lot this summer. I'm doing a couple of summer school classes and I've got this job. Texas is a hot place, you know! So is the water really as clear as it looks in the movies? Pictures would be great.

Armpit


	31. From Diamond to Squid

Hello again Squid,

It's nice to hear from you again! Sorry it took me a while to respond. Hawaii is great with all of the scuba lessons, and the swimming and the just plain relaxing. Thorne's Dad isn't really that bad. I think getting away from her mom has really loosened him up a bit because he isn't a screamer or anything. He is pretty laid back. He and Thorne are pretty tense around each other though. I guess it's because they got in a fight about him moving to L.A. instead of staying in Texas. Eek. I'm sorry you had to hear from your mother when everything was going so well for you and all. That sucks. I wish she'd just leave you alone.

Love,

Diamond


	32. From Thorne to Zigzag

Dear Zigzag,

Oh gosh! I'm sorry Zigz. I did forget to tell you what we were arguing about, didn't I? Argh. My Dad and my Mom are getting a divorced. It wouldn't really be that bad (it's actually a good thing) but my Dad is planning on moving off to L.A. I don't really love either one of my parents to pieces (who could really?) but my Dad is definitely the best of the two of them. I want to stay right where I am, in Texas so that I can see Blaze every day and be close enough to visit all of you every once in a while. Plus L.A. will bring back horrible memories for me. I'm so torn and I don't know what to do. I can't wait until I can see you in person Zigz. Thanks, we're having lots of fun here. It's beautiful. Me and you will have to come down here sometime when we're older. I'm putting a few pictures in here of the house and the resort and the beach and everything. There are also some pictures of me, Blaze, Thorne and Rhythm and even my siblings and my Dad. See you soon (hopefully) babe.

Mucho love,

Thorne


	33. From X Ray to Thorne

Thorne,

Well, it's awesome that you are having fun there. Iced tea doesn't sound so bad right now. The sun is so hot around here. Not nearly as hot as it was at Camp Green Lake, but you know how it is. You can't go outside without feeling like you could fry an egg on your skin. My mom is way too strict on me anyway. All she wants me to do is homework, homework, homework even though it's summer. She wants me to get into a bunch of Honors classes next year. I hope you pass even though you failed that quiz because of me. Barbecued ribs don't sound so bad right now either. We're eating cereal for supper, again, oh joy. I think I'll go buy some milk, the stuff in the fridge is so old it doesn't even resemble milk anymore. Have fun and I'll see you soon.

X-Ray


	34. From Rhythm to Squid

Dear Squid,

Too bad Thorne and her Dad are so stubborn. They are like two strange bulldogs, they NEVER get along. I've never seen them get into a bad fight like my Dad and I always have. I hope my Dad dies while he is in Vegas. I'll never get out of his house anyway. I'll be there until I die, which might not be so far off if life keeps treating me like this. Yeah, my house is definitely like hell. My Dad is worse than ever, he just keeps beating me over and over again and I can't stop him, especially when he is drunk. I'm glad you like it there, Squid. It's nice that you got away from your mom like that. That's bad that she wrote you though. I hope you never have to go back and live with that bit-- aw, nevermind. I hope to see you soon then if you can get out for the concert in August. Will you be there?

love,

Rhythm


	35. From Diamond to Magnet

Dear Magnet,

Well, I'm glad you followed my instructions. I figured you would. You aren't stupid. The pictures of us sleeping were terrible. I wasn't going to send them but Thorne forced me to. She took those on the plane trip. Yeah, she has a website now. I'll put the address at the bottom of this letter. It has some videos on it and stuff. She's going to start a journal on there pretty soon and we're all gonna write on there. We did get to see the dolphins! Her Dad took us to a resort for a couple of days and we swam with dolphins and we went windsurfing and everything. It was so cool and we took a LOAD of pictures that she put on the site. But I'll send you a few of the other ones when they get developed. Well, I'm glad your summer is OK. I wish you could be here in Hawaii with us but I guess I'll see you for the concert in August? I hope you make it. My social life is never healthy. I miss you too, so much.

Love,

Diamond


	36. From Thorne to Armpit

Armpit,

Yeah. We are rolling in the money though. Sometimes I wish we didn't have any but it has its advantages, like this. Yeah, I know how Texas can be but I hope I don't have to leave it for L.A. How's the school work and the job? Have you heard about my parents' divorce? Ah, it sucks. I'm planning on either moving out of both of their houses, or going to L.A. with my Dad even though I really do wanna stay in Texas. Well, I hope I see you soon. How is life going with your family and everything, anyway? You staying out of trouble? Oh, and I sent you some pictures and a website link to some more pictures and videos and stuff.

Love,

Thorne


	37. From Thorne to Squid

Squid,

How's life? I know I've talked to you on the phone every other day this week, but I figured I'd send you a letter with a few pictures enclosed. I'm pretty sure you'll get the picture (no pun intended) so I won't tell you what they're all of. You're going to our 'reunion' thing in August, right? Well, our trip to Hawaii will be over in just another week. By the time this letter gets to you there probably won't even be enough time for you to get me one back here. Argh. Part of me wants to stay here forever and another part of me is dying to go home and see all of you guys again. Please, please, please say you're flying down for this reunion? I'll buy your plane ticket. Well, I won't, but I'll make my Dad do it. You can stay at the Hotel with all of us. Write me. Snail mail is so much better than a phone call. That doesn't mean you're off the hook for calling me (no pun intended, again) either.

Love,

Thorne


	38. From Zig to Thorne

Thorne,

I know that me saying this won't make things any easier for you...but I don't think I can stand it if you move to L.A. I mean...at least when you're in Texas I feel like you're within reach. If you go to L.A. it'll be almost like I'll never see you again. I know it's stupid and it's six one and half a dozen the other or whatever...but...I don't know. Isn't there some other way? You're seventeen, right? Can't your Dad hold out another year? Could you...live with someone else? I'm sorry. I know I'm being an idiot about this. I miss you. I can hardly stand that there are still five weeks left until the concert. I bet you're probably on your way to the airport right now, on your way home. The pictures are great. The dolphins looked like fun. Did you cut your hair?

Sorry,  
Zigzag


	39. From Squid to Dye

Diamond,

It's OK. I guess now I feel like I can handle my mom. Surprising what getting out of there can really do to a person, huh? I guess you girls are back home by now. I bet you're missing beautiful Hawaii as you settle back into boring, old Texas? I can make fun of it, but I have to admit that I really miss it. Not that I'm regretting coming here. I just, you know, feel a little disconnected. Thorne wrote me and said she'd pay for my airplane ticket and everything if I could make the 'reunion.' I don't know about it, though. I feel weird letting other people pay for things for me. But it would be fun to see Good Charlotte...I mean...you guys. Haha, I'm kidding.

Squid


	40. From Thorne To Twitch

Twitch,

Hey. You going to our 'reunion' thing? I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks. Of course, it's weird trying to keep track of all of this mail. There are too many of us! Maybe you sent a letter to Hawaii and they haven't forwarded it to me yet. It's weird being home, but it's kind of nice too. Dad's renting a huge house for the rest of the summer. Mom gets the other one. I think it's a waste of money if he's leaving soon. Anyway, I'm off topic. If you'll come, I promise to come pick you up in a shiny new BMW. What do you say?

Thorne


	41. From Thorne to X

X-Ray,

Ew. Gross. Thanks for the imagery. Well, putting your nose to that grindstone can only produce positive results. Right? I hope you get into a bunch of Honors classes and then become the next president. Kidding, kidding, because that would not be cool at all. How about you chose hole digging as the criminal justice system? Weird. So, I guess I'll be seeing you in three weeks. It's weird saying that. It's been...what, nine months now? Jesus, I could've had a baby in the time that it's been since I've seen anyway. And that is in no way me admitting that I've just given birth.

Thorne


	42. Squid to Rhythm

Rhythm,

It's really weird to say this through a letter, which is why it's been so long since I wrote you, but I've been fighting with myself over it for almsost a week...I love you. I don't care what your father says about you. And if I could get my hands on him I can swear to you that he would never touch you again. It kills me that there's nothing I can do about this...nothing I can do to help you. Jesus, I feel so stupid writing this. I don't blame you if you don't write back. I mean, this isn't normal Squid behavior, right? I don't know when I got all...protective and...plain mushy. But...I don't know. I guess you bring it out in me. I'll definitely be at that concert after getting your letter. I need to see you again. Maybe I need to meet your father.

Love,

Squid


	43. Squid to Thorne

Thorne,

I'm going to take you up on that offer. You haven't called me since you've been home from Hawaii. I guess you're busy adjusting. Haha. Poor kid. Going from all that fun and cool water and then back in Texas, looking out of the windows and into the empty streets. I'm sure that having the girls there is making it a little more exciting though. You girls are probably tearing up your whole town. So, when are you going to send me the ticket? I'm not rushing you or anything, I just need to know when I need to check the mail and everything and when I need to get packed. I like to put everything off to the last minute, as you know. Have you hacked into any top secret files lately? We don't talk about that much, but we were pretty good at that back at Camp. Remember? The two of us could get into a Swiss bank account with ease.

Squid


	44. From Thorne to Zig

Dear Ziggy,

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. I don't want to be far away from you. I'm afraid that when I see you again it's going to be too much. I'm afraid I'm never going to want to go without seeing you again. I wish we were old enough to just go away somewhere... But, you know, I might have a solution to this problem. I got accepted to a college in Magnet's town. My Dad says he won't pay for it. He won't pay for a stupid college, not Ivy League, not good enough for his money. I'd have to work my way through. But...it would be worth it. I'd only be a couple of hours away from you that way. Maybe when I wasn't at school I could drive to your house and see you...? I can't believe I'll see you in two weeks.

Love,

Thorne


	45. Diamond to Squid

Squid,

We're all sitting around and relaxing now. The first couple of weeks were full. We went all over the place. We went to everywhere Blaze and Thorne have ever been and did everything any of us likes to do. We've done so much catching up in the past six weeks. I wish the rest of you guys could've been there. I'd write you a longer letter but I've finally had the chance to write this much, after so long, and already there's something else for me to do. I guess I'll see you in a week and a half!! We're picking you up at the airport, right?

Love,  
Diamond


	46. From Twitch to Thorne

Thorne,

BMW? I'm so there. Is it the same one your Dad drove? The one with the leather and the midnight blue...ah. I'll see you in a week. Don't forget the car.

Twitch


	47. From X to Thorne

Thorne,

Somehow I doubt I'd be such a bad president. I'd do all kinds of good things. I'd outlaw the digging of holes, for one thing. I'd give all teenagers the ability to fly...don't ask, I don't know. No more cereal for me. When milk gets sour it gets SOUR. I'll see you in three days if the mountain of work I'm doing doesn't bury me and kill me before then.

X-Ray


	48. Rhythm to Squid

Dear Squid,

By the time you get this letter you should be on your way here, but I'm writing it anyway. I love you too. I love you more than anything. I love that you want to protect me. But I won't let you. I wouldn't let my father hurt you. Never.

Love,

Rhythm


	49. Thorne to Squid

Squid,

Two days until you're here. That is, if you got the airline ticket. I'm going to call you as soon as I finish this letter and make sure. If you're not at the airport when I get there I'm going to throw a hell fit that you'll hear wherever you are. I've missed my partner in crime like you wouldn't believe. Maybe when you're here we'll do something really illegal...like going to Belk and riding up and down the escalators for hours at a time? Haha, see you soon.

Love,

Thorne


	50. Zigzag to Thorne

Dear Thorne,

We're not too young. If it's for you then I can pull anything off. See you before you get the letter, probably.

Love,

Zigzag


	51. Thorne's Diary of the Reunion

The past two days have been the best two days of my life. And that's saying something, considering that I've had the most amazing summer anyone in the world has ever experienced. The first plane to touch down was Caveman and Zero's. The two of them were wrapped up in so many female limbs that they didn't know what hit them. When the four of us girls finally came to our senses the poor guys looked like lost, scared puppies in the middle of the huge airport. Armpit's plane was supposed to be next so we hung around the airport and waited for him. He got just as many limbs wrapped around him. No pungent smells or anything! We had a long wait until the next plane touched down, so we all went to get something for lunch.

We then had two planes landing at once. X-Ray was on one and Twitch was on the other. Rhythm, Zero, Caveman and I went to attend to X-Ray and Diamond, Armpit and Blaze got Twitch. Note to self, X-Ray is not a big fan of hugs...or at least he pretends he's not. I'm sure he really is deep down.

Everyone was feeling pretty jet lagged so I relinquished the BMW's keys to Twitch and sent Blaze, Zero, Caveman, and Armpit with him and sent them to the Hotel. Blaze was supposed to be giving them directions but I just felt sorry for the girl. The rest of us decided to grab a cab when we'd finished collecting our buddies.

Magnet was back and Rhythm and I rushed forward with our tangles of limbs but Diamond beat us. She got to him first and the two of them did one of those Hollywood movie kisses right in the middle of the airport. When all of that was finished Rhythm and I got our hugs in. X-Ray just stood back and looked extremely disgusted and possibly uncomfortable. Poor guy. We had dinner while we waited for the next planes. By then I was feeling tired enough to have been on a plane myself all day.

Squid, of course, was next. Rhythm couldn't beat me to him because I saw him first. I threw myself on him and almost drug him to the ground. He, unlike X-Ray and the others, seemed a little more pleased with his warm welcome and he even hugged me back a little, grinning sheepishly. He gave Diamond a one armed hug and shook X-Ray's hands before letting his eyes fall on Rhythm. I thought the boy was going to cry. Rhythm did cry. The two of them got all wrapped up in each other.

Zigzag's plane was late. Very late. It was the latest plane in the first place, but then on top of everything it was delayed. I sent everyone else to the hotel in a cab and decided I'd wait for him myself. That was the way I'd prefer to do it anyway. Everybody wanted to go home and feast their eyes on each other, anyway, so they all let me do it. They figured they could give Zigzag bone crushing hugs just as well at my house as they could at the airport.

Zigzag was just as beautiful as I remembered. Tall, lean, crazy blonde hair...I had missed him so much. I didn't take my eyes off of him until he got to me. We stood there in the middle of the airport and hugged for so long that the crowd was thinned by the time we were done. Then came the kissing...oh my god, the kissing. I had missed those lips...

The concert was as good of a reason to meet up as anything else, the next day. We all went together and just talked. All of us at once for two days. Talking and talking and talking and talking. It was wonderful being with everyone all together again. I don't think I stopped touching Zigzag the whole time. I always tired to have my hand on his arm or my knee touching his knee. It'd been too long to waste even a single second.

Friendship is never perfect. But when you're such good friends with that many people...there are so many good parts that it seems almost like it is.

Who knew that digging holes could be so great?

Out,

Thorne


	52. Epilogue: From Thorne to Rhythm

EPILOGUE

Dear Rhythm,

Zigzag and I are liking our new apartment. It's nothing like what Dad would pick out, I know, but it's home to us. Small, comfy, sunny, close to the school. He's got a good job with a contractor and he's working on his G.E.D. I like school. It's pretty low-key there. We live close to Magnet. But not for long. He's joined a travelling basketball team. They're really good. Well, I know nothing about basketball, but Zig says they're really good. Diamond is going to follow him. She hates school and her town and everything and she's going to do the online college thing for a while, until the two of them can settle down. It's so weird, talking about settling down when we're all younger than twenty. Don't ever think that's what I'm doing. Alright? I'm not settling down. I'm taking time off from my insanity.

I guess the real reason I wanted to write was to tell you that I heard about your Dad. If any S.O.B. deserves to be arrested it's him. Squid called me and told me all about it. He cares about you so much. It does my heart good. Hehe. It's good that Squid's going to finish high school. He's so smart. I don't know if you knew this, but the two of us used to steal Pendanski's (and then Gretsky's) files all the time. The boy's a genius at locks. God, I feel like a proud mother or something.

Also, I heard one of your songs on Local Radio the other day. Wow! You're going to get so famous. Don't forget about your old CGL friends when you do. OK?

Love,

Thorne

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this story has been going on for a long time. I don't think I've updated in three years. But the things is that I'm just so sick of looking at this story, unfinished. So...here it is. Complete.


End file.
